Lemony Warriors Mating Stories
by MewCat504
Summary: LEMONSSSSS! If u be sensitive to dis stuff, then git out! Dun't leave them negative comments either! If ya do, I'll just ignore em (MEEP).


The bright sun rose above the horizon, light shown through the dappled leaves into DustClan camp. Beetail was pacing around the clearing, claws unsheathe, his amber eyes burning with rage. During a battle a few sunrises ago with RainClan, a warrior named Rosewhisker, had killed his mother, and permanatley blinded his brother who was sent straight to the elders den. Beetail had enough of sitting around and doing nothing, That cat will pay! His mind screamed. He would be off to hunt down Rosewhisker soon, but first, he had to decide the perfect form of revenge. Beetail padded out of camp, towards RainClan territory. He only got couple of tail-lengths out of camp when he heard panting and yowls not to far away. Beetail curiously padded towards the sound, then stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape. Swiftheart, his denmate, was hungrily sucking Yarrowfoot's small, tight pussy. Her moans of pleasure flooding through the forest. Beetail's penis started to harden as he eyed Swiftheart's huge cock starting to slip out of his sheath. Soon afterwards, Swiftheart rammed into Yarrowfoot, tearing her pussy apart, blood slowly leaking out. The she-cat screamed in pain and pleasure, claws tearing up the grass under her.

"Yes! YES! Faster! HARDER! MORE!" She moaned.

Beetail turned away, his penis grew to almost twice it's size, and it was rock hard. That's it! He thought, I'll shred up Rosewhisker's pussy and make her carry my kits! He raced over to the RainClan border and waited behind a bush for Rosewhisker to come. He didn't have to wait long until he spotted the she cat's cream colored pelt, her white tail tip swishing in the bushes. Beetail leaped from his hiding spot and pinned her down, the she-cat yowling with surprise. Beetail grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her into an abandon fox den. "Remember me?" he sneered, secretly rubbing his penis to get it even bigger. "Wha- Get off of me!" Rosewhisker yowled and squirmed helplessly.

"You'll pay for what you did, you little cunt!"

Without warning he rammed his enormous penis into her small tight tail hole. His barbs scraping her sides making blood gush out. "Stop! It hurts! STOP IT!" she yowled. Beetail kept on thrusting, going faster and harder each time. "Please stop! JUST STO-" Beetail's claws slashed down her face, silencing her. "Shut up you dirty piece of crowfood!" He hissed, stuffing dirt and moss into her mouth to silence her "You deserve this!" Beetail grabbed a long thorny stick nearby and shoved it into her dripping wet pussy, making her scream into the moss louder. After a while Beetail removed the moss from her mouth, "Talk dirty to me, whore!" Rosewhisker whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Do it!" He hissed, clawing her nipples and making it bleed.

"Slam harder into me with your big juicy penis! Tear apart my soaking wet pussy!" She yowled between sobs, "Make me all yours!"

That only made Beetail more hungry for her, and closer to cumming, "I'm cl-closssseeee!" He moaned, releasing his juices into her. When he was all done, he pulled out. The she-cat sighed with relief. Beetail looked at her, smirking, "Don't think I'm done yet, toy! That was just the beginning!" The tom looked down at his cock, "Oh! It seems like my penis needs some hardening" Beetail walked in front of Rosewhisker and stuck his penis to her face "Suck!" He mewed. Rosewhisker just scrunched up her nose and turn away. "I said SUCK!" The tom shoved it closer to her face, "And don't even think about fighting back! If you do, I'll slit your throat then rape you dead body!" Rosewhisker obliged, wrapping her jaw around his member and sucked. It was huge, half of couldn't even fit into her mouth. Beetail moaned, thrusting into her mouth to make her choke on it. In time, he released his cum into her throat, forcing her to swallow every last drop. Beetail forced Rosewhisker onto her back and went over to her pussy. He quickly yanked out the thorny stick in her pussy, making her yowl in pain. Chuckling, her slammed the stick into her tail hole, enjoying her screams. He shoved his penis into her core and moaned while she cried.

"You're so tight! I love how your walls squeeze my cock!" He groaned, thrusting harder and faster while shoving the stick deeper into her tail hole.

"Please... Don't do this anymore! I beg you!" Rosewhisker pleaded.

"Oh I love hearing you beg! Makes me want to rape you even harder!" Beetail thrusted harder, making her body rock violently. More blood began pouring out of her pussy as he continued. After a couple more thrusts, the pain began to vanish and pleasure took over, Rosewhisker moaned.

"Yes! Moan for me, toy! Fill my ears with your dirty moans!" In a few more thrusts, Beetail cried out in pleasure and shot his seed into her womb. Pulling out he smirked, "Have fun carrying my kits!"

Claws lashed across Rosewhisker's shoulder, weak from being raped, she fell unconscious into the puddle of cum and blood as Beetail padded away, chuckling with satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well done, Rosewhisker!" You've given birth to a healthy tom!" Rosewhisker stared down at her newborn in horror. The young tom looked almost exactly like Beetail, his black pelt and amber eyes had the DustClan tom's striking resemblance. "Waspkit..." She announced his name weakly, then fell back down into her nest. Holding back tears, she curled herself around the kit and quickly fell asleep as he fed.

Rosewhisker awoke at around midnight when she heard a cat step inside the nursery. "Well look what we have here..." The cat sneered.

"Beetail!" The she cat whispered in fear and stood up.

"Yes it is, you little cunt!" Beetail hissed, raking his claws across her muzzle. Rosewhisker stumbling backwards. "Oh and thanks for the new DustClan kit!" Beetail grabbed the young tom in his jaws.

"NO! Please don't take him awa-" Rosewhisker rolled onto the ground in pain as Beetail kicked her away. "No... Please don't..." She whimpered weakly, but by the time she looked up, Beetail and Waspkit were gone. Rosewhisker slumped into the her nest and cried herself to sleep.

Okay! That was my first rape story so dun judge meh!


End file.
